


Ineffable Valentines - Day 14: Be My Valentine

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Valentine's Day, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "This has all the makings of my old side's doing." Crowley says, picking up a heart-shaped box of chocolates and looking it over in his hands. "I mean, Valentine was a saint, but all this? Definitely Hell."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 14: Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> [day 14 of this](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: be my valentine <3
> 
> god i'm so bEHIND

January's barely started, and the shops are already stocked and decorated from top to bottom with the dreaded sight of Valentine's day _crap_.

Chocolates, and teddies holding big plush hearts, and all sorts of candies, and flowers (real and fake), and cards that'll be looked at once and thrown away years down the line after sitting in a drawer with other celebrational cards.

Crowley's glad this is the slightly higher quality valentines crap, at least, even if it's just crap from the local supermarket. At least it's not Poundland tat - then again, taking a look at their specialty holiday crap for this year might be a laugh.

Aziraphale notices him turning up his nose at the displays, but says nothing of it. It's, honestly, a little bit funny, in his opinion.

"This has _all_ the makings of my old side's doing." Crowley says, picking up a heart-shaped box of chocolates and looking it over in his hands. "I mean, Valentine was a saint, but all this? Definitely Hell."

The angel pauses in searching the nearby shelf for the pasta he's looking for.

"What, gifts for the one you love?"

"All the pink and the red and the hearts and... all the lovey dovey bullshit. And these shelves full of stuff you give your partner, or whoever, and most of it goes straight in the bin."

Aziraphale smirks. "Come, now, dear, it's just a bit of fun."

"It's capitalism at its finest, angel. If you love someone, why d'you need a special day to dedicate to letting them know? Just tell 'em anytime."

"Awh, Crowley, you're such a romantic."

"'m not," the demon tuts. "I was just at the meeting when everyone downstairs was brainstorming the creation of the card companies who push this shit so hard. Did you know Hallmark was originally gonna be called 'Hellmark'?"

"No, that's news to me. A little bit on the nose, isn't it?"

"Isn't it just? They were lucky I was there to suggest something less shit."

"They certainly were. Anyway, I know from experience that you most certainly are, love, despite what you might say."

"Yeah, yeah," Crowley says dismissively, his cheeks glowing ever so faintly red. "Whatever."

* * *

"Dear..." Aziraphale pipes up while out on a nostalgic walk in St. James' park with Crowley, holding hands with the demon. "...Are you really that... averse... to the idea of Valentine's day?"

Crowley blinks at his partner. "That's... a bit out of nowhere, angel."

"My mind got to wandering, seeing as it's so quiet out here today. Just curiosity, darling."

"I mean..." Crowley scratches his neck. "Nah, I just... don't like what it's gotten twisted into. I mean, y'know - it was for pairing off women with men for a while, but then - if there's one good thing about the fourteenth century, it's making the holiday about celebrating love. Then it got all corporate. All feels a bit pointless and forced to me nowadays."

"Ah. Yes, I see."

"Why'd you ask? Shit, was that a disappointing answer? I haven't ruined if for you, have I?"

"No, love, not at all!" the angel clarifies. "I simply wanted to get your thoughts on the matter and clear up what you were saying the other week."

"Oh yeah?" Crowley tilts his head. "Well, what's your opinion on it?"

"Well, I do have to agree that it's become... very corporate in some areas. But it doesn't have to be. No-one's _obliged_ to participate in the holiday in any specific way. And..." Aziraphale squeezes his partner's hand tighter for a second. "...If you don't want to participate at all, that's just fine as well."

"Do you... want to _participate_?" Crowley asks.

"Only if _you_ want to, darling. As fun as I find the celebrations, I wouldn't dream of making you uncomfortable if you're not interested."

"N-no, it doesn't make me uncomfortable, I just... I dunno."

"Well," Aziraphale says with a kiss to Crowley's cheek. "No rush. You've got a whole week to let me know whether you'd like to celebrate it or not."

* * *

"Good morning, my dearest~" Aziraphale says softly, once he notices Crowley awakening beside him. "Happy Valentine's day."

He reaches into the bedside table on his other side, and pulls something out of it, something fitting in the palm of his hand.

"Mmh... 'n to you too, angel..."

Crowley opens his eyes to see Aziraphale's open, outstretched hand before him, cradling a small, pink, heart-shaped sweet with text on it.

' _Be my Valentine_ ', it reads.

"I know you're not particularly fond of the hearts, and pink, and such, or even sweets on any day of the year, but... do indulge me this one little thing, won't you?" Aziraphale says with a cheeky smile.

Crowley stretches and sits up, taking the sweet in his own hand. "...The being your Valentine bit or the disgusting chalky little sweet bit?"

"Both." Aziraphale responds. "Unless you're too opposed to either of them?"

"Oh, certainly not the first one." Crowley says, kissing the angel. "The second one... well, I don't wanna sound greedy, but did you get me anything better?"

The demon pops the small sweet into Aziraphale's mouth, which he accepts happily.

Aziraphale smirks, and moves to straddle his partner's hips. "Well, dear, I'm certainly not pink, or red, or heart-shaped, or chocolate-y, and you certainly wouldn't find me on the shelves in a shop in the middle of January..."

He kisses Crowley.

"...Would you consider an angel a better gift for today?"

"Oh," Crowley says, placing his hands on the angel's hips. " _Would I ever_ , love."

**Author's Note:**

> [yell at me on tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! or [come hang out on my gomens discord server](https://discord.gg/gVp38fu)!!


End file.
